


Cuestión de moral

by Hagastian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hints a la guerra Finlandesa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No está en Dinamarca arrepentirse de sus acciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuestión de moral

Dinamarca avanza y sus pasos resuenan con fuerza, como él, quizás reflejan su dureza y firmeza.   
  
— ¿Cómo estás, Su?  
  
Su pregunta se queda en el aire unos segundos, los necesarios para avanzar más allá de la puerta que está en el final del corredor y adentrarse en el cuarto. Camina hasta quedar frente a una cama que está pegada en la pared cercana a la ventana.  
  
No está en él sentirse culpable por las cosas que hace, mucho menos arrepentirse de ellas. Aún así…  
  
Suecia no le responde y el danés repara en que está acostado con la espalda mirando al techo y en ella, debajo de unas vendas descorridas y sucias, hay una herida enorme que le surca desde el omoplato hasta más debajo de lo que es capaz de ver. Inconscientemente se acerca un poco para detallar y ve el rojo punzante de la sangre que lucha por salir a relucir más allá del vendaje.  
  
—Creo que se me paso la mano al darte con mi hacha —murmura Dinamarca mirando como el sueco tiene los ojos perdidos en la almohada—. Quizás te quede una cicatriz…  
  
En otra ocasión habría reído ante eso, de forma chispeante e ignorando el dolor del sueco, lo habría abrazado mientras lanzaba comentarios mordaces sobre tenerlo marcado para siempre; pero la situación no era la ideal para comportarse de ese modo. Él se había visto obligado a atacar a Suecia el mismo día en el que Rusia atacaba a Finlandia y la razón se debía nada más que a la venganza porque el sueco se negó unirse al bloqueo que Francia tenía contra Reino Unido…  
  
Y ahora Suecia, el gran Imperio esta solo en un cuarto sanando sus heridas. Sin Finlandia porque éste lucha en sus tierras, protegiéndose del ruso.  
  
Dinamarca sabe que puede disculparse, es más, su deber moral le exige hacerlo; pero se queda callado, mirando la espalda de Suecia.  
  
No está en él sentirse culpable por las cosas que hace, mucho menos arrepentirse de ellas. Aún así… no puede evitar que el bichito de la conciencia le muerda la cabeza y lo obliga a quedarse allí, en una precaria silla al lado de Suecia.


End file.
